disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice in Wonderland Maze
}} Alice in Wonderland Maze is a hedge maze attraction located in Fantasyland at Shanghai Disneyland. Similar to "Alice's Curious Labyrinth" in Disneyland Paris, but the theme is based to Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland. It opened in conjunction with the release of the film Alice Through the Looking Glass. Summary In the experience, guests will choose their own path as they wind through the delightfully whimsical world of Underland on their way to Tarrant Hightopp’s Tea Party. Along the way, they may encounter Chessur, Nivins McTwisp and sculptures of characters, including the tyrannical Red Queen. In a maze of sculpted hedges, stone garden walls, giant flowers, and whimsical sculptures, there’s fun at every turn in this delightful family adventure. Underland Garden Meander down these peculiar little paths to discover a land full of wonder, mystery and danger—the beastly Bandersnatch, Tall Flowers and whimsical armored creatures steer you toward a secretive underground cave. Chessur His silly grin may be a comfort to Alice Kingsleigh, but look sharp as Chessur floats before your eyes, then disappears in clouds of smoke—all while offering amusing advice! His Jabberwocky-style gibberish is meant to keep you in stitches, if the guests still curious, bid him farewell and follow along. Red Queen’s Garden “Off with your head!” Heart-shaped arches, mighty knights and ruby rose bushes indicate you’ve arrived in the Red Queen’s courtyard. Climb the tower for a sneak peek of the ultimate tea party or stop by the Queen’s throne for a royal photo op. Love her big bulbous head? Funhouse mirrors flanking the door will do wonders for your image. Hedge Maze Though all ways here are the Queen’s ways, use the head you still have to select a path through the elaborate labyrinth of spiraling high and low hedges. To the left or the right? Each mapped route leads the guests into the maze, but it’s clearly a matter of choice on how quickly you arrive at Tarrant Hightopp’s merrymaking. Tea Party It’s always teatime here! Emerge from the maze and celebrate with a bunch who are truly bonkers—and all the best people are. Whistling teapots, spinning cakes and wacky stacked cups set the scene, with interactive elements that encourage Guests to play along. Be sure to take a seat at a recreation of the table from the popular film and remember the tea-tastic festivities by posing for pics under “chapeaux” created by Tarrant Hightopp himself! Gallery Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 02.jpg|Alice in Wonderland Maze logo Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 01.jpg|Concept Art for Tea Party Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 05.jpg|Concept Art for the map Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 03.jpg|Concept Art for Absolem, The Tweedle Boys, Tall Flowers, Chessur and Nivins McTwisp Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 04.jpg|Concept Art for Red Queen Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 06.jpg|A Red Queen Model Alice in wonderland maze shanghai 07.jpg|One of the Armoured Cards Model See also *Alice's Curious Labyrinth References Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Walk-Through Attractions